


Hadrian Phantomhive

by LuckyBiscutes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, BAMF Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Attend Hogwarts Together, Harry is a Little Shit, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tom Riddle, Stalking, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBiscutes/pseuds/LuckyBiscutes
Summary: Hadrian Phantomhive, youngest and last child of the phantomhives. Also known as Harry Potter in his first life travels to a new dimension.And all was fine until pureblooded wizards try gaining his favor, a young dark lord tries recruiting him, and his brothers overprotective nature spurs out of control.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	1. Boy and Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this book used to be known as Saudade Horcrux however I have moved the story to a different book know called: Missing Lacuna. Sorry for the inconvenience, and thank you for reading my books.

A boy floated in the vast amount of stars that practically danced in front of him their blazing heat never-ending and close to him however unharmful.

"So, my dear master, playing bashful hero has killed you." The grainy voice stated then paused its humming magic enveloping the boy gently as if he was a porcelain doll that would break at the slightest touch. "My dearest, you've visited many realms and gained so much knowledge that could rival Athena".

"But you've also withstood so much betrayal, from moral witches that don't deserve to even know of your existence." The glowing stars started to bristle sparks of fire flowing and popping into the darkness as if they vibrated in anger.

"Yet you visit more of them, more of the morals with your humble and forgiving nature". the stars moved together creating two beady like eyes that looked at the floating boy who laid battered and unconscious peacefully unaware to the still darkness that now wrapped around him.

A pointy giant like bone hand wrapped around the boy to bring him closer to the stary eyes. that softened at him. "And yet, I obey, every wish, desire, and yearning of yours, everything you could ask for I'd give without question.

"You wish to go to another place in search of more morals like yourself and not like yourself, as you'll never find an equal. To a place where I can't protect and a place where I can't control and only fate can". The stars glowed brighter.

"And I can once again only listen, as you're the master of death I obey, as your servant". The stars split rushing towards the boy surrounding him.

"I am death, I am darkness, and I am the stars that will watch your every move, and kill everyone who hurts you". The stars glowed brighter the darkness around the boy running in fear from the fiery balls as deaths voice faded into the background.

"I am yours, Harry Potter"

Then all that was left was darkness as the stars of death and Harry left to another realm.


	2. Introduction: The Phantomhives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know harry's new family

Harry was confused, where was he? Why couldn't he see anything, and why couldn't he move? As he tried to talk nothing came He was frustrated. The tight ball that wrapped him in warmth although comfortable was too claustrophobic for his liking. So after sitting in his frozen like state and contemplating on unleashing his magic in a fit of rage a noise sounded. It was the faint 'click' of a door and multiple light footsteps. Who could it be? He winced as they came closer their voices nearly audible "shh Shieru, you might wake him up" a soft voice warned with worry. He frowned.

Wake him? He was awake. He tried moving again only to stay in his tight ball. "I think he's already awake Ciel, see he's moving" a lighter and playful voice responded as fingers grabbed at him wrapping around his body and picking him up to cradle him into their arms."Be careful Shieru, Mother wouldn't like it if you dropped our new baby brother" the arms tightened around him at that. But Harry didn't mind because the arms were warm and the person smelt of Sunflowers and rain. 

'So I'm a baby, that explains a lot' Harry hissed to himself "Why isn't his eyes open yet Shieru? Is the baby okay, should I get mother?" The soft voice said worried making the boy he assumed called Shieru laugh lightly. "Well Ciel, when babies are born they are very weak and their bodies are out of control" a hand brushed against his cheeks. "So Hadrian won't be able to open his eyes for a while, and that's why we also can't do magic around him either, it could ruin his core or make him go into shock" Harry agreed with the boy he assumed was his brother. .

The door sounded again this time whoever entered was less quiet making him stir. His ears are so sensitive honestly couldn't they be a little quieter "Young master phantomhives" a voice called out making him flinch. This made Ciel fuss "Be quiet, You're making Hadrian uncomfortable, what do you want" Harry shivered the boy's voice was no longer soft and thoughtful instead it was cold and merciless. 

"I apologize young master Ciel" this time the servant was quiet and Harry was thankful. "Your father requests you both for breakfast. I in the meantime will prepare the baby for this morning"  
Shigeru walked towards the rude maid making him wriggle. No, we wanted to stay in his arms.He felt a gentle kiss on his forehead "Be good Hadrian, me and Ciel will see you soon." Warmth spread through him again. The same fingers from earlier brushed against him again this time Ciel was talking "Yes, we'll be back Hadrian." There was a pause before the hand traveled to his head patting him affectionately "I'll be the best big brother for you, Hadrian." And then the footsteps of his brothers faded with the sound of the door following after

Harry groaned, now he was stuck with some flimsy maid who obviously didn't know how to hold him. He scoffed mentally, when will this hell end. 

________________

Harry currently sat in what he assumed a baby chair the sounds of footsteps and his parents talking with his brothers in front of him. He has never been born in the phantomhive family or never known them as they had died out during Grindelwald's reign when he had targeted them for their close relations with demons and known creature blood to form an alliance but then deemed them, traitors, killing them once they denied him. He sniffled, so if they were alive now he'd have to be in the 1960s or so. He jumped slightly the feeling of a warm bottle nib brushing against his cheek and the soothing voice of his mother urging him to take the bottle full of warm milk.

"Hadrian, sweetie. You need to drink your milk" lips planted a kiss on his forehead "So you can grow big and strong, especially when you grow into your demon inheritance." Harry sighed but opened his mouth for the bottle. He couldn't wait to grow up, being constantly treated like a flower was annoying.

He pushed the now empty bottle from his mouth, now that he had the energy maybe he could try opening his eyes. Focusing on his core he pulled at his eyes forcing them open. “MOther, Hadrian opened his eyes!” Shigeru’s voice simi shouted. Harry paused and blinked multiple times. Only seeing 3 blobs of dark blue and one blonde. 

“He has Uncle Edwards eyes” Ciel's voice whispered asounted. “No Ciel,” A deep smooth voice countered. Harry knew that was their father who walked up to him blurry hand moving to touch his cheek. “His eyes are much brighter”

______________

Harry laughed and ran away from Ciel's grasp. "Hadrian!" Ciel protested making him only laugh harder. Turns out Ciel was the younger twin who was fiercely overprotective over him, the boy had dark blue hair and crystal blue eyes but one eye had a patch on it. He remembers asking Ciel about it and the boy only whispered he'd only understand once he got older. 

"Hadrian! Stop running!" Ciel was already picking him up again. But he didn't try escaping again, feeling the boy's frustration. Ciel looked him in the eye, "You know, you don't look like a phantomhive" Ciel started. And Hadrian agreed with the boy. Their mother Rachel phantomhive had strawberry blonde hair and the trademark crystal blue eyes and their father had dark blue hair and the same crystal blue eyes. Ciel and Shigeru both had crystalline blue eyes and dark blue hair. They would be completely identical if It wasn't for Shigeru having a small beauty mark under his left eye. 

He was the black sheep of the family, his birth had raised many questions about Rachels 'Loyalty' from other women who wished to soil her reputation call her street whore jealous of her upstanding status. But their mother had quickly turned those rumors down, viciously and effectively. 

He still had his bright emerald eyes, like he always had no matter the dimension and dark black hair that shined a navy blue in the sunlight. His father and mother seemed to be more charmed by this commenting on how he and Elizabeth, his older cousin. Had green colored eyes but hers a seafoam green and not emerald, they claimed he inherited the green eyes that ran more so on his Uncles side. 

"Ciel" this time it was Shigeru who whispered slightly disappointed at Ciel's statement. "Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to Hadrian" he paused body leaning closely to Ciel who relaxed at the closeness "If anyone dares hurt Hadrian for not looking like us, we can destroy them" Hadrian shivered at his older brothers who conversed as if he wasn't there. 

Did he mention that Shigeru was also overly protective, but showed with his words rather than his actions like Ciel had? 

He clapped his hands gaining their attention "I'll be fine" he huffed making them smile. "I'll be as strong as you both are, and I'll make many friends too" he mumbled a little quieter getting shy as their eyes looked at him with so many emotions he could decipher. He looked back at them more determined making Shigeru laugh and ruffled his hair. "Remember the threat if somebody messes with you Hadrian, 'I have two very strong amazing powerful older brothers and I love then so—" Ciel stopped Shigeru his ears red with embarrassment.

"Maybe not all of that Hadrian".  
Harry felt himself laugh 

__________

He felt his mother's hands cradle his cheeks and kiss his face " Now Hadrian, mommy wants a letter every day." He nodded along to her never ending affection until she let go. He then looked towards his dad that smiled gently laid a hand on his head "Stay strong Hadrian" he nodded more determinedly. 

He looked away from them and grabbed Ciel's hand the boys clad Blue robes and golden perfect badge making him stand out more "Goodbye mother and father" Ciel said then pulled him to the giant red train. He was finally starting Hogwarts, after 11 years of wishing to see his first original home he was finally gonna visit it again.

They walked onto the warm train and opened the compartment door revealing Shigeru, Elizabeth, and Alois. 

Elizabeth smiled widely at him her voice high and full of energy "Are you ready for Hogwarts Ciel" she cooed at him pulling him into her lap. Elizabeth was his older cousin, she had strawberry blond hair and seafoam green eyes and is the highest ranking royal sword prodigy. "Hopefully we'll be in Hufflepuff together" She giggled. "As if he'd be a Hufflepuff" Alois stated "He'll differently be a Slytherin" and Ciel had to agree with the male whose light blond hair and light blue eyes stood out from everyone in the compartment." Alois is Ciel's long term boyfriend is currently the top ranking Tea and decorative industry. 

Their family was confusing, Harry thought trying to remember everyone he is connected with  
So he was the youngest son of Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive. He had two older Twin brothers who are in their 5th year of Hogwarts. His soon to be brother inlaw Is Alois Trancy, Elizabeth was his cousin. Harry racked his head for anything else he was missing.

Harry soon gave up as Hogwarts appeared in the distance, he smiled. 

"Harry, I'll lead you to the great hall to be sorted." Ciel said smiling proudly as he felt the train stop. Ciel grabbed his hand firmly as he walked out the compartment into the crowd of other students making hadrian sigh. the warm welcoming feeling of hogwarts would never get dull. "First years to the boat!" the unfamiliar voice yelled making him remember hagrid. he missed the giant oaf who chewed on rock cakes and would serve him hot sweet potato root cocoa. he shivered as Ciel pulled him into the boat his skin prickling as the cool water splashed on him. "Is it cold Hadrian?" Ciel laughed and as he was about to resort the stars in the sky started twinkling brightly the cold leaving him.

He smiled "No dear brother" he rolled his eyes. making Ciel nod and look down into the water as the boats were pulled toward the school. "Theirs a squid down there, if you get into slytherin like Shigeru you'll see him pass by" Ciel chuckled "Or that's what he says. "Its true" the voice of another make them both look at the girls on the boat, one was obviously older her perfect badge shining brightly in the reflection of the moonlight" Ciel nodded towards her before looking back down making Hadrian notice the tense air. once they made it to the school hogwarts magic brushed her against him the giant doors opening making everyone rush into her warmth.  
Ciel tugged him closer "Try to get into ravenclaw" he laughed "I don't wanna lose my bet with Aiols" he snorted making him shake his head "I'm sorry Ciel but Aiols is definitely going to win" Ciel pouted and gave him a pat on the head "Then I see you at the fest champ" then walked off.

A man came to greet them telling them of hogwarts and welcoming them but harry didn't bother listening as he was distracted from hogwarts beauty as they rushed into the great hall Harry looked up the bright stars that shined a similar color that would lure in to sleep. He looked around spotting Ciel and Shigure who swayed at him smiles wide. 

"Hadrian Phantomhive!"

The great hall went into a hush whispers coming from the tables but none of the words negative as many knew of the older Phantomhive Twins protectiveness over the boy, especially after that threatening sugar coated speech they gave last year to anyone who even thought of hadrian in a negative way. but Harry didn't need to know that.

he walked up to the stoll shyly playing with his robe. no matter how much he sat on this stoll he always got nervous, his childish hormonal mind taking over his logical wise mind. he sat on the stool and the darkness covered him 

"Back again harry?'  
the hat chuckled and he smiled nerves leaving.  
"Yes, I'm afraid I still can't get enough of being here" the hat hummed in understanding  
"So slytherin it will be huh? that Tracy boy promised you 3 limited edition chocolate frogs" Harry nodded and grabbed onto the hat as it tilted foward  
"Please be careful Harry" the hat suddenly started but harry wasn't surprised "There is a different danger here, one that will not just end in bloodshed and with 1 enemy close but far in the distance while another far but looming over your shoulder" Harry nodded "I will be"

"It better be SLYTHERIN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case this is confusing here's a family tree.
> 
> Parents:  
> Vincent & Rachel Phantomhive  
> Children:  
> Ciel Phantomhive (Youngest twin of 3min/Ravenclaw/15y) 5th year  
> Shigeru Phantomhive (Oldest twin of 3min/Slytherin/15y) 5th yeat  
> Hadrian Phantomhive (Youngest brother/ Slytherin/11) 1st year  
> ___________  
> Parents:  
> Francis & Leon Milford  
> Children:  
> Edaward Milford (Oldest/Heir of Milford/Hufflepuff/21)  
> Elizabeth Milford (youngest/hufflepuff/15) 5th year  
> ___________  
> Parents:  
> Unknown  
> Children:  
> Alois Trancy ( Lord Trancy/14/Slytherin) 4th year  
> Luka Trancy (N/A)


	3. Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm going to redo cheaper one because I don't like the way it reads if that makes sense. Also, cheaper 2 is coming out today 🤧✨ it should be out after I get out of school

Read note please


End file.
